


One More, One Last Time

by Indehed



Series: There in Five [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd agreed not to have sex again because it could fuck everything up between them. No matter that Danny was trying to cope with his brother's death, or that Steve had just been tortured (again) and his sometime girlfriend/stress relief had left him to stay in Afghanistan. The point was that they shouldn't. They really shouldn't. But it just takes one 'hey' to reduce all of that determination and will power to rubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The phone beeped with a new, incoming text message:

_**Hey.** _

Danny took a breath, tapped the phone against his hand then gave in and typed the same thing back.

A few moments later and he had another message:

_**Five minutes?** _

It was stupid. They'd already talked about this. And here was Steve telling him this? He shouldn't. He really shouldn't but his fingers were typing the wrong thing and hitting send before he could stop them: _**Sure.**_

It was a bad idea, and he should text Steve back and tell him not to bother after all. They'd said they'd stop. Hell, Danny didn't truly know how it had even started but… they'd been drunk. Really drunk. And he'd been mourning his brother's death and just not dealing well with it, and Steve was trying to get over yet another round of torture at the hands of Wo Fat and whatever the drugs had done to mess up his head. Not to mention having had Catherine call him and tell him she wasn't coming back. With part of Steve's support structure gone, somehow he'd leaned harder on the other one: Danny. And Danny had wanted an outlet for his rage and his despair and his need to feel something other than grief and fear; even the fear that still somehow gripped him of Steve's car sitting on the side of the road abandoned, the fear of thinking the still body of his partner on that dank floor was him broken and dead. And they'd had so much to drink he wasn't even sure they'd managed anything much but after that it continued for over a month until they'd said they really should stop doing it. It probably wasn't a good idea.

And now they were ignoring their own advice and doing something they probably shouldn't after wrapping this latest case.

Steve's house was further than five minutes away, but true to his word, it was about that long it took Steve to arrive at Danny's door. He had no idea where Steve had been, or if he'd been anywhere except sitting outside Danny's house and giving him the promised five minutes, but the door was knocking and it could be no one else.

Danny got up and padded to the door in his bare feet, pulling it open. Expectation correct. There was Steve, an arm up against the door frame, leaning over it and eyes wide, asking, checking.

"Hey," Danny breathed as he held the door open. 

"Hey," Steve responded, in a parody of their text conversation, the way their texts always began these days. He took all of two seconds then surged forward, one hand wrapping around Danny's waist while the other held behind his head, keeping him steady as he kissed him, giving him little choice but to accept and open up to him as they staggered back into the house, Steve kicking the door shut behind them.

It was easy for Danny - he was just wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, ready to go to bed in his empty house (Grace was with her mother) and it was nights like this, he was well aware, that he gave in and accepted Steve's offers. Even though he hadn't expected anything tonight, it seemed he'd still fallen into a pattern.

But they'd stopped. They'd discussed it and said they'd stop. Hell, they'd had the discussion _**yesterday**_. But it was like that had never happened because Danny was getting fully on board with where this was going and had no intention of stopping it. 

Steve was like a man possessed, desperate, needy. He clung to Danny, keeping him close, refusing to let even a whisper of air get between them as he plundered Danny's mouth, their tongues meeting in a dance, licking against the other, their lips pressed bruisingly close, noses nudging as the angles changed.

Blindly they made their way to Danny's bedroom, both men aware of the well-worn path.

Steve pushed Danny back onto the bed with a growl and began stripping his own clothes off; dark stare on Danny the entire time, eyes only glancing down to kick off his shoes and pants, or obstructed by the pull of his shirt.

Danny lifted his hips and pushed his sweats down, kicking them off, then got to his elbows and shifted his weight around until he'd pulled his t-shirt fully over his head.

Steve's knees landed on the bed, and he moved Danny's legs apart as he settled in between, elbows braced on either side of Danny as he leaned down to start kissing him again, pulling apart only for breath as he rocked his hips against Danny, their dicks getting harder with the stimulation and the loss of all thoughts in their heads except what they were doing, concentration on the feel, the heat, the smell.

Steve mouthed down Danny's chin and followed the line of his jaw to his ear, tugging on the lobe before moving further down into his neck, holding onto the skin with his teeth as hands traveled, fumbling under the pillow above for what he knew must be there; what Danny had left there for them, no, for himself, except it was definitely for _**them**_.

He rippled his body against Steve's; stretching, flexing, hands gripping at Steve's biceps as he pushed up against him, trying to get closer, but Steve pulled up from him, getting to his knees, intent on something else. Something better. Something he needed. Something Danny very much needed though he'd thought he could go without and had ignored the need until Steve had asked.

Steve popped the lid on the lube and got a generous amount on his hands. He helped Danny move his legs higher and out of the way and then teased at his entrance, swirling a finger around his hole until pushing in, other hand slowly, gently pumping his cock.

"That's it," Steve said. His first words since he'd barged into the house. 

The first finger always went in slowly, Danny adjusting to the sensation of something inside him, to the intrusion, to the beginning of fullness and relaxing into it. Once Steve was satisfied that Danny wasn't going to tense up, he began moving it in and out, twisting it around and searching out Danny's prostate to give him that jolt of pleasure. 

As a second finger pushed in, Steve leaned over, curling his body down over Danny's and he nosed through the thick chest hair, seeking out a nipple and biting at it, trailing over Danny's chest with open mouthed sucks and bites as Danny breathed heavily, chest rising and falling dramatically as he tried to concentrate on everything at once. 

He didn't even notice the third finger as Steve jerked his cock and bit against his collarbone.

Steve's fingers left Danny and slapped wetly at his hip. "Over, come on," Steve ordered and Danny struggled to move his already sweaty body; turning, using his elbows to steer himself round and he lay flat on the bed, legs wide open, rearranging his cock so it was more comfortably underneath him.

Using one hand to keep Danny's cheeks apart and open for him, Steve took a moment to examine him and look his fill before covering Danny's back with his weight, his voice tickling Danny's ear. 

"Nice and open for me," he murmured. "Just relax into it." He lined his cock up, keeping one hand to support himself. The other moved from where it was holding Danny open to his own dick, helping guide it in. 

The head breached Danny easily but he only made it a few inches further before Danny hissed and tensed. 

"No, baby, breathe, relax," Steve encouraged as he slowed and stopped, his chest rubbing against Danny's back as he stayed over him. 

"Too big," Danny said, like he did every time they'd done this, and he knew he'd get past it, knew Steve was fine, but he always struggled at first.

"No, it's not, it fits just right, it always does. You've got to breathe for me," Steve said again and rubbed at Danny's shoulder and kissed at the back of his jaw.

Danny did his best to relax, forcing himself, breathing deep and counting the ins and outs and Steve's dick pushed slightly further in with each exhale but it was slow going. Steve pushed up, all of his weight on his biceps and then in some kind of weird Navy SEAL move, was able to hold himself up by one taut arm as the other slapped at Danny's ass.

"Fuck," Danny moaned, but it worked, as it always did and the sting allowed Danny to shift any thoughts of pain and Steve sunk in even further. Two more slaps and Danny was really beginning to feel full. "Tell me you're almost there," he all but pleaded.

"Almost, Danny, almost, I promise it's going to feel so good, just like always."

"I swear, you get bigger each time."

"I don't think that's possible," Steve laughed as he leaned over Danny again, the heat like a wall around them and his dick moved inside Danny as the rumble of his laughter went through them both. "Unless you make me that much harder every time. Which is possible. Fuck, you feel good," he finished, mouth resting open just below Danny's ear.

As much as Danny complained at the change of feel, of the pain as Steve moved further into him, he'd always liked it. It wasn't some kind of kink, but after the last few months he'd just liked to concentrate on it and not everything else swirling in his head. It took him out of his emotional turmoil, and the pain he felt in his body always turned to pleasure, always mixed together and always left him with a reminder of how good it felt to do this with Steve. Which is probably why he kept doing it, despite believing they could stop. Should stop.

Danny took another breath. "Okay, I'm good. How about you start moving, huh?"

Steve gave a few experimental thrusts, pulling out just a little and pushing in no further than he had been and though Danny made sounds, they weren't in pain. They weren't entirely encouraging, but unless Steve was told to stop, he'd keep opening Danny up. He knew what Danny could take, he could translate every sound he made and Danny trusted him to know if there were any doubts.

The thrusts got longer, began to hit deeper. Steve shifted, holding himself up a little, looking down between their bodies so he could see his hips snap, watch his cock enter Danny's ass, hear his balls slap against clammy skin. His sweat dripped down and fell onto Danny's back the longer they kept going and the heat felt oppressive but there was no way they were separating their bodies any further. Hell, despite the heat, Steve flattened himself on Danny's back again and only his ass lifted up and back down with each jolt as he fucked into Danny. His hands skirted along Danny's arms, he clutched into Danny's hands and then moved them up above their bodies to both hold tight to the bed frame as the bed rocked with their movements.

Danny was beginning to forget things, all he could notice was Steve all over him, the lack of air in the room, the feeling of Steve's cock pounding his ass and each time it hit his prostate the electricity sung through him as his own cock rubbed against the soft bed covers.

"Close, Danny. Going to come so deep."

"Do it, fill me up, babe. Give it to me," Danny egged Steve on, knowing he liked coming inside Danny. For Steve, it was something about his cum being inside his partner that not only turned him on, but weirdly comforted him. It was something about their connection but damned if Danny could put it into words, despite understanding it.

Steve swore loudly, his words quickening up and getting more slurred as he repeated 'fuck' and 'shit' over and over, mixing them up until his hips stuttered, his rhythm faltered and he pushed deep into Danny, trying to get further into him and he bit down on the back of his neck, muffling the sound.

He took very little time to lie spent on top of Danny, he seemed to get some last reserve of energy to turn them on their sides, his cock only easing a little out of Danny as he fumbled to grab Danny's cock. He jerked him hard and fast. Danny felt a twinge of a numb-like pain but he didn't care because it was Steve's hand getting him off, it was his smell and heat and rumbling voice. The feel of Steve's legs slotted with his own, Steve's hard chest pressed to his back and whatever the fuck they were doing lately, in moments like this, it wasn't just good, it was perfect and he came quickly, cum spurting over his belly, Steve's hand and onto the covers below them. 

He lay there, still, except for a heavy chest. He panted and it felt loud to his own ears.

Steve pushed Danny onto his stomach again and scooted back down his body. He did this after; not just checking Danny was okay down there, but enjoying the sight of his own cum beginning to trickle out and down Danny's balls and thigh. Happy that everything was right in his world, Steve lightly bit one of Danny's ass cheeks then crawled back up.

Danny turned onto his side to face Steve and stretched his muscles. "You okay?" he asked, not sure how he meant it or just how Steve might answer.

"Yeah," was the response, and it didn't worry Danny. He seemed at ease, which Danny could relate to. He felt like his body had melted. It was nice. He liked it. His brain would be dead for a few hours and that was a good thing.

He threw an arm over Steve's waist, fingertips idly rubbing over his back, feeling the sweat still pouring out of him.

Steve's hand cupped Danny's face and smiled at him, leaning in for a chaste kiss - nothing like the frantic and desperate plundering of before - and pulled back with a contented sigh, pressing his forehead to Danny's. 

They settled comfortably wrapped around each other. As Danny began to drift to sleep he felt Steve's hand on his ass, probing between his cheeks, swirling his fingers in the leaking cum and then he pushed a finger back inside Danny. And left it there.

He groaned a little at the sensation but then just pushed his groin closer to Steve, letting him know it was okay, and tucked his head deeper into the pillow as Steve sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny woke the next morning to the feel of Steve clambering over him. His hands and mouth were everywhere at once and always finding new parts of Danny to explore as he was spread out beneath.

What had woken him was the feel of a wet finger, dipping into his ass, then out again and round over his glutes and thighs, then dipping back in, a little further, crooking to hit his prostate and then leaving him again, a mouth biting and sucking at any patch of skin and taking Danny's attention there instead between each intrusion.

"Steve," Danny breathed as the finger moved inside him again and he felt perfectly relaxed with it there, which didn't happen often.

"You're awake," Steve grinned against his back and climbed up him to be level. He lay on the pillow next to Danny, facing him. "This would be easier if you were plugged after. Would be less prep now."

"You want to use a plug?" Danny asked, eyebrows rising along with his voice.

Steve reached out for his face, cupping it but keeping his wet finger away from Danny's cheek. "It would keep my cum inside you, too. We should try it sometime." He moved in and kissed Danny soundly before reaching back down and shoving his finger back inside, keeping it there now that Danny was awake and aware and Steve wasn't going to tease or test anymore. He was hard and horny and Danny was on the menu.

Danny pulled his knees up underneath himself and moaned out a stilted 'Fu-u-u-uck," as Steve pistoned his finger in and out of his ass before adding a second that Danny barely realized had stretched him further.

Danny reached up for the slats in the headboard and climbed them, bringing himself further upright. Steve encouraged his movement and had Danny get higher until he was up on his knees, back straight, pillow the only thing between Danny and the headboard as it bounced against the wall, his knuckles banging against the plaster.

"Steve, that's enough, just do it," he demanded and with a generous helping of lube that trickled back down Danny's leg, Steve lined up and pushed his cock in. He got it halfway and began stroking in and out, getting further each time until he could set a more punishing pace. Whatever discomfort Danny felt, he embraced it, welcomed the cloudiness in his brain, the only single thought being on Steve and what he was doing as opposed to waking and remembering all the shit in his life. Having this delayed everything else and he was so happy to have that.

And Steve was good. Fuck, he was a good lay. He grasped onto Danny and gave him exactly what he needed with the right amount of strength and order and tightness. Their bodies lined up, Steve wrapped himself around Danny and fucked him with abandon.

Danny got a foot underneath himself, the rest of his weight still on his other knee and he was to get his legs wider without losing the height that Steve needed to fuck him, pushing up from his knees as he fucked deeper.

"Yeah, that's it, you feel that, Danny?" he asked as he locked his hold around Danny, his hand having snuck under Danny's arm and over to his other shoulder. "My dick fucking you deep, just like you need it. I told you you could take it, huh? I told you it would always feel so good."

Steve other hand grasped into Danny's hair, pulling his head back and Danny let it fall onto Steve's shoulder, turning his head and sucking against Steve's jaw and to his ear. 

"Come in me, babe," Danny encouraged. "Come so deep, I'll fucking taste it."

"You know I will, baby," Steve growled, grabbed Danny's thigh and pulled his legs even further apart, somehow supporting Danny's weight half on himself and half pressed into the headboard and wall. "Fuck. Uh. I'm gonna come."

Danny pulled Steve's head towards himself, craned his neck uncomfortably to the side and guided him in for a sloppy, wet, open kiss, sucking on Steve's tongue and feeling the stuttering of his body and breath as he came inside Danny.

"Fuck yeah," Steve pulled away and with one last hard thrust he practically knocked Danny off balance.

He pulled his dick out and immediately replaced it with two fingers and fucked Danny with them, seeking out his prostate to help stimulate him as he yanked Danny back onto him, straddling Steve's thighs at an awkward angle but it freed up his cock from where it had been pressed up against the pillow and Steve began to jerk him in the same rhythm, fast and hard until Danny came, spilling all over to the sound of wet slapping from his ass and Steve's hand on his dick.

Steve didn't stop, he kept up until everything was out of Danny, until everything was too much and Danny had to bat his hand away and turn from Steve, forcing himself from his arms to fall onto the bed, forearm thrown over his eyes. 

The bed dipped. Steve's hand caressed over his ass as he pressed close in front of Danny again. "You're going to feel that all day," he mused.

Danny took a breath and smiled. "Yeah, I am," he moved his hand aside and stared at Steve then bit his lip. "You know we said we wouldn't do it again."

"We did," Steve replied, noncommittally, staring at a spot over Danny's shoulder.

"We agreed."

"I remember."

They were silent for another moment. "So… after today."

"Yeah," Steve kept his hand on Danny's ass but shuffled closer so that he could nose against Danny's cheek and then lightly press kisses along until they were on his lips; light, sweet, relaxed. 

"I'm not saying it's not… good," Danny said once he could again.

"It's better than good," Steve put in.

"True. It's just… it's a bad idea, right? We know why we're doing it, we don't need any kind of shrink to point out to us that as coping mechanisms go, fucking your colleague and friend is not the answer."

"I know," Steve nodded. "And we agreed that we didn't want to risk anything. I remember. I was there."

"So we're good, right?" Danny grimaced, eyes wide, hoping to get the right answer from Steve, though he wasn't sure if that was an agreement that this time they'd follow through or Steve saying to hell with everything and they'd keep going if it worked. He didn't know what he wanted to hear, and that worried him even more.

Steve's hand strayed up to Danny's face. "Stop worrying," he said and kissed him one more time. 

"No more sex. For us. Together, I mean. We won't do it again."

"We won't do it again," Steve repeated, almost cheerfully, which puzzled Danny but he let it be, he didn't analyze it, he just took their agreement on the situation and figured that was it. Even when something in his stomach fell like a stone at thinking they wouldn't have this again, he was sure it was the right thing and would be better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea with this 'verse is pretty much an unhealthy fuck buddies thing. Most of the fics are just going to be pwps really, but with some angsty internal thoughts about how they're idiots for doing it and yet, not stopping. I really don't have time for this shit, but my brain spat it out and I have ideas for situations where they wind up in bed together again. sheesh. I hate myself.


End file.
